


Mark

by Fooindia



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Original Work
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Eventual Smut, F/F, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Original Character(s), Romance, Smut
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-20
Updated: 2020-02-21
Packaged: 2021-02-28 07:21:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22819951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fooindia/pseuds/Fooindia
Summary: Mark achava que esse seria só mais um ano em Hogwarts, mas, com o tempo, ele percebe que tudo pode mudar.O plot inicial veio de uma amiga minha e eu fui adaptando conforme fui desejando.Além disso, também é bom avisar que só se passa no mundo de Harry Potter mas a história não é centrada nos personagens da J.K. e as referências aos mesmos são poucas.





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eu acho que exagerei quando posteio primeiro capítulo kkkkkk então resolvi dividir ele em dois.  
> Espero que gostem!

Setembro, finalmente. Eu estava ansioso por esse mês há muito tempo. Sentia falta da escola, dos professores, especialmente Snape, e um pouco dos amigos também não vou negar. 

Levantei totalmente animado e foi aí que o dia começou a dar errado: A primeira coisa que noto é que minha coruja cujo o nome é Ludwig tinha escapado da sua gaiola de novo. Não precisei procurar muito, mesmo sendo uma coruja esperta ela é muito pouco criativa, tanto que está sempre escondida no mesmo lugar, e como se isso não bastasse pra deixar a tarefa de encontrá-la mais fácil ela deixou um rastro de penas malhadas de branco e cinza indo de sua gaiola até a gaveta da minha escrivaninha. Fui até lá calmamente, já tinha me acostumado com essa rotina quase diária, e abri a gaveta revelando uma coruja com cara de decepcionada me encarando, pus ela de volta em sua gaiola afinal hoje eu levaria ela comigo para a escola. Vai ser a primeira vez que ela vê Hogwarts já que estou com ela há poucas semanas.

Fiz tudo que costumo fazer em uma manhã normal mas dessa vez não ouve a gritaria habitual, não minha irmã não morreu, ela só começou a trabalhar e agora mora com um namorado meio-trouxa dela.

Desci a escada da minha casa pra encontrar a minha família que como sempre já estava na mesa esperando que todos os integrantes estivessem sentados para começar a refeição.

Minha avó sempre sentava na cabeceira da mesa, alguma coisa a ver com tradição milenar de família. Minha avó foi a última integrante da família a pegar a "Era de ouro Fetterson" cuja foi destruída pela má administração e corrupção causada na grande indústria mágica da minha família gerada pelo seu único irmão, Joshua Fetterson, minha avó nunca o perdoou, não por ter nos levado à falência um pouco antes do seu não-tão-trágico suicídio, mas sim por ter estragado o nome da família, minha avó Maryangel, ex-Sonserina como todo o resto da minha família, ficou tão envergonhada com tanta humilhação que não passou o nome Fetterson para nenhum de seus filhos.Além da rancorosa que sentava na ponta da mesa estava a minha mãe à sua direita, ela era muito parecida com a minha avó só que um pouco mais clara e com curtos cabelos negros, minha mãe era crítica de livros de não-romance de uma revista quase falida. Do lado de minha amada mãe estava meu padrasto que não possui nada de especial. Meio trouxa, motivo pelo qual não era aceito pela minha avó, no caso, sua sogra, e trabalhava no grande Banco Gringotes mas numa posição não tão grande assim.

Sentei na mesa e observei todos enquanto comia, a sala de jantar era imensa assim como todo o resto da casa onde a ex-família Fetterson vive há séculos que agora está em pedaços graças às condições não favoráveis em que se encontrava a família.

Passado o tempo da refeição e a despedida da minha família, calorosa por parte da minha mãe e nem tanto da parte da minha avó, fiquei esperando Edward e Sue chegarem com a limusine de Edward. Não me importei de esperar, pois, como sempre, estava adiantado, Dona Maryangel deixada sempre (e quando digo sempre é sempre mesmo) muito claro que a pontualidade é a mais necessária qualidade de qualquer bruxo que se preze, e ser um bruxo que não se dê o valor na Família Beastbridge (nome da mãe de Maryangel, Daisy Beastbridge Fetterson, que substituiu o nome Fetterson que vinha do pai dela, Sirius DeLeon Fetterson) era o maior pecado imaginável. Para a minha surpresa, que não foi nem um pouco surpreendente, Edward cancelou a carona sem avisar, porém eu não deixaria isso acabar com meu dia.

Cheguei na estação de trem por meio do famigerado ônibus, se foi difícil tirar e pôr as malas de 2ª ou 3ª mão de uma "viagem" de um ano de um ônibus? Pode parecer assustador pra você o que estou prestes a dizer, mas foi sim. Além de uma coruja com transtorno de personalidade, e não quero nem saber o que os outros passageiros do ônibus, ou pior, do que eles estavam me xingando lá dentro.O que importa é que eu consegui chegar na estação alguns poucos minutos antes do trem sair e acredito que Ed e Sue tenham conseguido também já que enquanto o ônibus se aproximava da estação pude ver uma limusine fazendo o caminho inverso.

Assim que entrei no trem aconteceu o mesmo que acontece comigo desde o 2º ano, acredito que não tenha acontecido no 1º ano pois não sabiam quem eu era e, principalmente, de qual casa eu seria até a cerimônia do chapéu seletor (a parte que mais gosto do começo das aulas, gosto que compartilho com Sue), alguns da Grifinória me vaiavam e atiravam bolinhas de papel em mim por ser da Sonserina e no final do 1º ano ter tirado pontos da Grifinória por uma motivo não interessante no momento. Acredito que a maioria nem lembre disso mas meio que virou um ritual tanto que só acontece no trem indo e voltando da grandiosa Hogwarts. 

Andei pelo extenso corredor ouvindo os estudantes conversando e não pude deixar de notar um menino da Lufa-Lufa com os cabelos bem curtos e pelos faciais começando a crescer, ele era muito bonito mas não tinha tempo para isso e mesmo que tivesse não o desperdiçaria-o assim pois queria me encontrar com meus amigos quebradores de compromissos (2ª lei absoluta de Maryangel sobre como uma bruxo digno deve se comportar: nunca e, em hipótese alguma, quebra um compromisso no qual tenha dado a sua palavra) e não demorou muito pra isso acontecer já que eles estavam próximos a cabine do aluno da Lufa-Lufa que eu logo esqueceria da existência. 

Olhei pra cara deles, Edward um bruxo rico, nunca soube muito sobre sua família, não sei se ele tem sangue trouxa, e Sue que era muito parecida comigo, cabelos negros e pele alva porém metade trouxa.

— Obrigado pela carona — Edward mal olhou na minha cara e respondeu com frieza — Foi uma honra — se alguém que não entendesse nossa relação, que incluía Sue também, presenciasse a cena, poderia achar que nos odiamos mas não é assim, todos sabemos que o Ed nos ama, ele só se reprime.

Sue não fez muito durante o percurso, ficou lendo e Ed ficou dormindo enquanto eu fiquei lá, apodrecendo enquanto brincava com Ludwig e observava a bela paisagem bretã pela janela. Passamos toda a viagem em silêncio.

Chegando na escola é aquela mesma sensação de todos os anos, um pouco de nervosismo, sentido mais intensamente quanto mais novo você for na escola, e animação, que vem em doses maiores para os alunos mais velhos e experientes da escola. Antes de ir para o Salão Principal junto aos outros que só deixaram suas malas e seguiram seu caminho até o mesmo, eu fiquei um pouco mais no dormitório que tanto amo da Sonserina para deixar Ludwig em um ambiente confortável e ver se ele se adequa bem ao novo ambiente. Quando fiquei convencido de que Ludwig estava confortável e bem segui meu rumo em direção ao Salão Principal.

Quando cheguei no Salão Principal não pude deixar de notar que estava decorado igual todas as outras cerimônias do chapéu, o que não me surpreendeu já que a criatividade de quem quer que use o feitiço no teto do salão é igual a de Ludwig. Me sentei perto de Ed e Sue e esperamos a cerimônia ocorrer. Como imaginado os irmãos mais novos de Ed foram designados para a Sonserina mas logo depois do orgulho aparente de Ed e Sue eles voltaram a ficar procurando suas paixões secretas. Sue finalmente encontrou seu alvo, coisa que a deixou muito surpresa, acredito que tenha sido por conta de um boato sobre a expulsão de Gaz. Mas Ed não pareceu tão eufórico quanto ela. Ficamos no Salão Principal somente até acabarmos de comer e os dois foram seguindo caminho em direção ao salão comunal da Sonserina, casa que nós três compartilhamos, e não pude deixar de notar que estávamos conversando muito pouco para um início de ano, mas acho que só eu notei já que Ed estava hipnotizado por Vivian e Sue ,quando não estava procurando por Gaz, estava encarando aquele livro como se fosse a última coisa que faria na vida. Depois de alguns minutos a mais observando as reações dos calouros à descoberta de suas casas segui para onde meus amigos se encontravam.  
Chegando lá, para minha surpresa, um diálogo se fez presente. — É claro que sabemos — disse em um tom sarcástico.  
— Mas é provável que não saibam disso! — diz Ed mostrando um pergaminho.

— O que é isso? — questiona Sue parecendo realmente intrigada.— Como isso vai te ajudar a vencer no quadribol? —

— Esquece o quadribol — ele replicou começando a ficar irritado. — Olhem só, isso se chama Mapa do Maroto, ele mostra onde cada pessoa que pisa em Hogwarts está.

— Mas parece um pergaminho — disse para deixar ele um pouco mais irritado, não pude me conter, mas parece que ele não deu muita importância.

Edward puxou a varinha de repente depois de alguns segundos de silêncio e disse: — Juro solenemente não fazer nada de bom! — nesse momento apareceram caminhos, entradas e pequenas pegadas com nomes. Conhecia a maioria deles mas não me empolguei tanto quanto Sue que pareceu decepcionada assim que Ed fechou o pergaminho.

Sue disse que queria dormir e se retirou assim como eu e Ed. Ele foi direto pra cama e apagou, enquanto eu fui checar Ludwig que parecia bem adaptado e fui dormir. passei alguns minutos pensando no meu dia e na minha vida no geral e tive o estranho pressentimento angustiante um pouco antes de cair em um sono profundo.


	2. Chapter 2

Segundo dia em Hogwarts e lembro que tenho que me adiantar para pegar os horários das minhas aulas o mais rápido possível. Troco minhas roupas nos dormitórios e desço as escadas até o salão comunal da minha amada casa, e, como todos os dias desde que fui designado para Sonserina, não consigo deixar de me afundar nas profundezas do lago de Hogwarts que, para a minha sorte, fica, literalmente, do lado do salão. Quando estou com sorte, acabo por ver a Lula Gigante da escola, assustadoramente grande e muito dócil. Depois de alguns minutos observando as profundezas do Lago Negro segui meu caminho para o salão principal, nesse trajeto acabei por encontrar vários estudantes das outras casas que, no geral, não socializam muito com os alunos da Sonserina.

Enquanto descia a Grande Escadaria de Hogwarts fiquei observando todos aqueles quadros mágicos e os novatos perdidos em tanta escada, estava tão distraído que esbarrei em um aluno da Lufa-Lufa. Nos apoiamos um no outro para que nenhum dos dois caíssem escadaria abaixo.

— Mil desculpas — ele disse. Pareciam desculpas sinceras até perceber a minha casa. — Sonserina, não é? — disse com descaso logo em seguida.

— Não foi nada — digo seco. Ele não parecia gostar muito da casa que eu tanto admirava, e mesmo eu tendo tanta admiração pela mesma compreendo que alguns não goste. Muitos alunos da Sonserina podem ser muito preconceituosos em relação a linhagem e condição financeira de seus integrantes. Mesmo sendo um bruxo de sangue puro alguns alunos da minha casa não gostam muito de falar comigo pela reputação da minha família que minha avó tenta tanto esconder. — E sim, Sonserina, a casa das abomináveis serpentes de sangue puro. — disse ainda um pouco irritado pelo seu prévio julgamento.

— Leonard Schüffle, Lufa-Lufa. — disse apontando para o emblema de sua casa e estendendo sua mão logo em seguida.

— Mark Beastbridge, você já deduziu o resto. — aperto sua mão mesmo que um pouco receoso, meu orgulho, cultivado pela minha avó, não me deixa passar por completo a ofensa à minha casa não importa o quão bonito ele seja.

— Humm...para onde você está indo? — perguntou ele. Não me pareceu muito interessado. Acho que estava tentando puxar assunto já que as escadas estavam se movendo muito lentamente e estávamos preso no meio de uma.

— Salão Principal, pegar os horários das minhas aulas. — disse um pouco animado.

Acabei por perceber que vários alunos que se encontravam na Grande Escadaria junto comigo e Leonard estavam à fofocar sobre a nossa conversa e a maioria com cara de assustados ou irritados, a segunda opção era mais encontrado nos rostos dos pertencentes a Grifinória, o que era compreensível já que alguns deles não gostava muito de mim, mas essa discriminação nunca foi tão explícita fora do trem.

— Que ótimo! — ele disse surpreso, mais como uma surpresa irritante como meias no Natal e menos uma surpresa alegre como a visita da Lula Gigante nas janelas do salão comunal da Sonserina. — estava indo para o mesmo lugar. — 

As escadas pararam de se mover e apontaram para a direção dos corredores que levavam ao Salão Principal. Chegando lá peguei meu horário junto a Leonard. Me despedi dele e, mais uma vez, notei que os olhares dos outros alunos não cessaram e, aqui no Salão, onde a concentração de alunos é consideravelmente maior, ficou ainda mais claro esse desconforto que eu causava neles estando próximo à Leonard.

Avistei Sue e Ed, não sei como eles estão sempre juntos e eu nunca consigo acompanhá-los. E para a minha completa surpresa percebi que eles estava reproduzindo a mesma reação que a maioria dos outros alunos presentes começava a desfazer. Cheguei mais perto deles e me sentei.

— Mark, comece a explicar! — disseram ambos em uníssono. Não os vejo tão animados assim desde o resultados dos exames do 4º ano.

— Explicar o que? — disse muito confuso. Juro que não estava entendendo o que eles queriam saber, alguns (lê-se minha avó, Ed e Sue) dizem que sou um pouco lerdo.

— O que você estava fazendo junto ao Leonard? — disseram em uníssono novamente. Estava começando a estranhar tanta sincronia, sempre suspeitei de um caso entre eles que ambos sempre negam mas nunca me convence.

— Vocês conhecem aquele meio trouxa? — Sue e Ed me olham um pouco decepcionados. Sempre esqueço da condição de Sue, mas já venho melhorando nesse preconceito desde que me tornei seu amigo, mesmo me perguntando como ela foi designada para Sonserina.

— Vamos fingir que não ouvimos isso, mas sim, claro que conhecemos Leonard, ele é bonito, capitão do time de quadribol da Lufa-Lufa e super gentil e meigo com todo mundo! — disse Sue super animada enquanto Ed concordava com tudo que ela ia dizendo.

— Não exatamente todo mundo. Ele não pareceu gostar muito de mim e como eu nunca ouvi falar dele então? — digo um pouco irritado.

— Primeiro, ninguém é gentil com você que não é muito gentil com ninguém que não conheça e segundo, os alunos Sonserina nunca iriam ficar comentando explicitamente as qualidades de um aluno que não fosse de sua casa, tanto que ele quase não tem amigos da nossa casa. — Ed disse como se fosse óbvio. Continuei curioso sobre aquele garoto mais deixei isso de lado e perguntei a eles sobre as suas aulas.

— Então, quais vão ser as suas matéria esse ano? — perguntei. — vou fazer, como sempre Trato das Criaturas Mágicas e Adivinhação. Além de, obviamente, fazer as outra matérias obrigatórias. — completei.  
Os dois me olharam como se a segunda parte fosse totalmente desnecessária, afinal realmente era.

— Eu vou fazer vou fazer Aritmancia e Estudo dos Trouxas. — disse Sue esperando minha reação em relação a sua segunda escolha mas não deixaria ela ter o prazer de vê-la. — e Ed vai fazer Aritmancia comigo e Adivinhação, as mesmas do ano passado. — completou ela um pouco entretida pelo meu autocontrole.

Já que comíamos durante essa conversa acabamos a refeição rapidamente enquanto discutíamos sobre a entrada de Ed no quadribol. Eu sou um torcedor fanático de quadribol mas não chego nem perto de uma vassoura, muito menos praticar o esporte, tanto que o torneio de quadribol é uma das minhas partes preferidas do ano letivo de Hogwarts.

Com o horário da primeira aula se aproximando, no caso da minha grade, Transfiguração, fui em direção ao meu dormitório buscar Ludwig, já que foi requisitada a apresentação de sue animal de estimação para a lição que tinha foco esse ano: Transformação de animais em objetos e vice-versa.

Cheguei rapidamente à aula e Ludwig parecia muito curioso e animado. Como a professora não havia chegado, conversas se tornaram presentes na classe e percebi que a mais animada delas vinha de Leonard e um grande grupo de amigos. Assim que me notou na sala acenou para mim com um sorriso aparentemente sincero, nenhum de seus amigos viraram para ver para quem aquele aceno era direcionado, devia ser comum ele falar com toda a escola se a descrição de Sue e Ed era legítima.

A professora Minerva McGonagall chegou e, como de costume, muito formal e imponente. Fez um pequeno discurso sobre a volta as aula e sobre a importância e utilização da Transfiguração. Em seguida pediu para que os alunos pusessem seus animais em cima da mesa. Fiquei muito curioso para saber qual seria o animal escolhido por Leonard e assim que fui olhar em direção ao seu Atelopus (ou sapo palhaço), percebi que ele estava olhando para ludwig e achou engraçada a minha reação ao notar que ele estava me observando. Isso me deixou bastante irritado e parece que a professora ficou igualmente irritada quando ouviu a baixa risada que saiu dos lábios de Leonard e o repreendeu logo em seguida, mas parece que ele era carismático até entre o corpo docente já que mesmo Minerva não havia chamado sua atenção de maneira severa, na verdade, pareceu até carinhosa.

Após transformarmos nossos animais em alguns objetos e revertê-los a aula acabou e todos nos retiramos. Fui direto para meu dormitório descansar um pouco antes de levar Ludwig para o sua real morada no Corujal de Hogwarts.

Voltando do corujal, fui dar uma volta nas redondezas do lago, um dos meus lugares favoritos junto a área reservada para prática de quadribol. O lago Negro sempre foi um lugar onde eu ia para relaxar. O barulho das minúsculas ondas do lago causadas pelo vento batendo na areia escura que circundavam o lago junto com algumas pedras era a coisa mais relaxante que eu tinha encontrado até hoje em Hogwarts. 

Fiquei por uma quantidade razoável de tempo no lago e notei que esse ano ele tinha se tornado um lugar popular entre os casais de bruxos apaixonados (nossa Mark você já foi melhor que isso.), e quando notei que estava sobrando ali na minha paisagem outrora particular resolvi ir embora, uma vez que as minha próximas aulas iam se aproximando, teria que me retirar de qualquer jeito.

As aulas mais monótonas como: Poções e Herbologia não prestei muita atenção, fato que não refletia nas minhas notas que sempre eram relativamente altas. Fiquei realmente impressionado por ver que Leonard estava em todas as minhas aulas menos as que eu mais gostava que eram História da Magia e Defesa contra as Artes das Trevas, observação da qual não reclamava, era bom não ter nenhuma distração nas aulas que me davam mais prazer.

Leonard me intrigava muito, ele pareceu muito desinteressado em mim no nosso primeiro encontro e eu não me interessava nele, mas os olhares das pessoas e o interesse que ele passou a demonstrar (pelo menos eu acho que é interesse) começou a mudar minha cabeça.

Acabando a aula de Feitiços, a última aula que eu tenho no dia e uma das muitas que coincidentemente frequento junto a Leonard, ficamos somente eu e ele na sala. Por sermos os alunos favoritos de Snape, ele pediu para que ficássemos um pouco depois da aula para conversarmos com ele a respeito de uma poção em estado de desenvolvimento feita pelo próprio Snape. A conversa durou bastante e continuaria se não tivéssemos horário para jantar e voltar aos nossos dormitórios.

No caminho para o Salão Principal, na companhia de Leonard, fomos conversando sobre nosso dia e principalmente sobre a última parte dele, a aula de poções e a conversa com Snape. Ele começava a parecer realmente a fim de conversar comigo mesmo eu estando desconfortável com os olhares das pessoas nos estranhando.

Próximo ao Salão Principal eu vi Ed e Sue andando em direção as masmorras e quando estava prestes a sair do lado de Leonard e ir falar com eles noto que estavam de mãos dadas e resolvo não interrompê-los e vou me sentar junto a mesa que tradicionalmente é ocupada, em sua maioria, por alunos da Sonserina. Depois de me despedir de Leonard ele perguntou se eu não preferiria sentar com ele e seus amigos e eu respondi:

— Não, não me sinto confortável lá, gosto de me sentar com o meu pessoal entende? e também acredito que eles não me queiram lá. — digo indicando os amigos de Leonard que com os olhos.

Assim que Leonard se virou para ver seus amigos, a maioria absoluta da Lufa-Lufa porém era notável alguns da Corvinal, alguns da Grifinória também e não surpreendente uma única menina da Sonserina que não era muito apreciada pelos seus companheiros de casa (a maior parte da Sonserina acham que ela era um erro do Chapéu Seletor), eles viraram rapidamente e fingiram estar conversando até que Leonard se vira novamente até mim.

— Okay então, espero te ver algum dia de novo. — disse um pouco risonho, ele era realmente muito bonito e simpático.

— A gente tem todas as aulas juntos, nos esbarrarmos de novo vai ser o menor dos problemas. — disse me virando e indo sentar com alguns alunos da Sonserina.

Saí do Salão Principal e fui direto para o meu dormitório. Tive um dia cheio e o que eu mais queria era dormir. Quando entrei no dormitório a maior parte das pessoas estavam dormindo e me preparei para dormir, tarefa que foi extremamente fácil já que estava exausto, porém dessa vez meu sono não foi muito pesado, pelo contrário, estava bem leve, tanto que percebi quando Ed entrou no dormitório aproximadamente uma hora depois de eu ter começado a dormir. Notei que seu cabelo estava todo emaranhado e sua roupas estavam amassadas. Ri baixinho e voltei a dormir, não iria questioná-lo sobre as minhas suspeitas, pelo menos não hoje.


End file.
